


Love Of My Life

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Tony is a Rock god, living fast and loose, but what happens when he breaks the one thing that tethers him to reality?  The one thing that really matters?





	Love Of My Life

The roar of the crowd was deafening. All it took was him raising one arm and the whole stadium went wild. Screams of adulation and acceptance that used to feed him seemed empty tonight. The crowd lit up with the torches of thousands of phones waving in the air, people lost in the moment while simultaneously recording the action to relive the time when they were this close to Tony Stark. Close enough to possibly breathe the same air as the rock legend. 

The entire tour had been a sell-out. Of course it had. Everyone wanted a piece of him and he had been more than willing to give it. He’d given them everything he had. Given them so much he hadn’t thought to save a part for you. The whirlwind of his life had him spiraling, his feet not touching the ground. He was loved by millions. The people in front of him just a snapshot of his fans, his followers, his disciples.

A hush traveled through the stadium as he wandered to the white baby grand piano over to the left of the stage. Eagerly awaiting the magic that was this amazing musician, the tension in the venue was palpable. Tony’s fingers glided over the keys and the familiar introduction echoed through the sound system. The song he had sung countless times now had new meaning. This song he had written for you, dedicated to you, now had his eyes glazing over with tears as he recalled your last interaction. 

He had royally fucked up. He had been asleep, his body preparing for the mother of all hangovers that would hit with consciousness. His hotel room trashed, clothes scattered everywhere, and some naked groupie sprawled over him after some drug-fuelled night of epic mistakes. The high of being on stage always had one hell of a comedown and Tony tried to fill that void with anything that could temporarily make him feel good. Nothing seemed to work as well as being with you. 

You’d called him, looking so happy to finally see him as the video chat had kicked in. The smile had quickly died on your lips as the blonde asleep behind him came into view and the way your lower lip had trembled would haunt him forever. In his semi-conscious state, he hadn’t registered why the change in you, and when you simply told him to ‘enjoy the rest of his tour’ before hanging up, he had simply frowned in confusion before a hand slid over his chest and realisation sank in. 

He’d spent weeks trying to contact you, but all his calls went unanswered. He’d even tried getting Steve to talk to you, but after he had, Tony received a very strong lecture about hurting you and to stay away.

His fingers worked over the keys automatically as he sang. The emotion resonating so deeply within him that he wasn’t sure he would be able to finish the song. You were the love of his life and he had hurt you, hurt you so badly. As the song pleaded for you not to leave him the fear that he had lost you forever washed over him, leaving him hollow, a feeling he had never experienced on stage before. This was his happy place. This was where the adoration of strangers filled him up, kept him going when he couldn’t love himself. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks, much to the confusion of his bandmates who exchanged concerned glances. The last thing they needed was for Tony to have a very public meltdown. The song came to an end and with it Tony’s hopes that maybe you would forgive him, that you could find a way through all this together. 

Getting to his feet, he straightened up, the show must go on. Strutting around the stage and giving the performance of his life he let the cheers wash over him. Another perfect show from the legend that was Tony Stark. 

Making his way backstage, he brushed past the groupies and the hangers-on. He felt so lost, so far from everything that was safe and familiar to him. He had already written a future for you in his mind. Seeing you with someone new, maybe Steve, yeah Steve was a good guy. He would be your shoulder to cry on and then you’d realise he was everything Tony wasn’t and cross that line with him. Steve would make you happy. You’d get married, have children, live the life Tony could never give you. Even through this mental torture he was putting himself through he knew, he knew he would love you until the day he died, which would be sooner rather than later if he kept up his current lifestyle. 

Entering his dressing room, he just wanted to clean himself up, get changed and then head to the hotel. He planned on trying to call you one last time, he needed to hear your voice, needed you. 

“Hi, Tony.” The familiar voice startled him and he looked up in surprise, hoping this wasn’t some drug-fuelled hallucination before realising he hadn’t actually taken anything yet. You were really there, here. Tentatively he crossed to you, he looked so lost and as he reached out he felt the hot tears stream down his cheeks again, blurring your face. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so fucking sorry. I love you. I love you so much,” he whimpered as you pulled him into your arms. 

You knew Tony wasn’t an angel and you knew he loved you but that didn’t excuse the stupid shit. “Don’t make me have to come on every tour with you,” you scolded with the hint of a sigh. The band had been calling you almost as much as Tony and when Rhodey had told you, convinced you how bad he really was, you’d flown out, even if only to get some closure. Seeing his performance, the way he had sung your song, you knew you’d forgive him this one last time. “Last chance, Stark. I can’t keep doing this.”

“I know,” he whispered against your shoulder. “I’ll change. I- I can’t lose you.”

“I love you.” Those were the words he had wanted to hear from the one person he needed to hear them from. Although things were cracked, a little broken maybe, he felt full in a way that the crowd never really managed. They loved the persona, you loved the person and for that, he was eternally grateful. 

“I won’t fuck it up again,” he promised. And this time he really meant it.


End file.
